A Vampire and her Hanyou
by Black Sheep 123
Summary: Naruto stood across from Sasuke. His demon cloak was in its first tail stage while Sasuke was in his second curse release stage. "Its time to put an end to this battle," Sasuke said, "to ALL our battles!" he shouted charging his Chidori. Naruto growled and powered up his Rasengan. When their attacks were fully charged they leapt at each other.
1. prologe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Twilight. they belong to Masashi kishimoto Sensei and Stephenie Meyers. please support the official releases. also note that all the Genin in this story are all the same age as in Shipuden.**

**Prolog: Vally of the End**

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto stood across from Sasuke. His demon cloak was in its first tail stage while Sasuke was in his second curse release stage.

"Its time to put an end to this battle," Sasuke said, "to ALL our battles!" he shouted charging his _Chidori_.

Naruto growled and powered up his _Rasengan_. When their attacks were fully charged they leapt at eachother.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted ramming his fist forward.

"SASUKEEEEEEE!" Naruto roared doing the same.

The two attacks colided in a blinding light. When it was over Sasuke limped away to Orochimaru while Naruto lie there. Kakashi arrived on the scene and frowned.

"So you couldn't save my favorite student," the silver-haired jonin said picking him up by the collar, "no one will miss you, I'll tell the Hokage you died in action, Farewell Demon scum." saying his piece, Kakashi threw Naruto into the pool of water and watched to body drift away until it was out of sight.

Inside Naruto's mindscape, the Kyuubi sat in its cage trying to force more of his chakra into his vessel to save him

"**Damn that silver haired bastard**," Kyuubi said, "**Looks like I have no choice in the matter, Sorry kit but I'm left with no choice**."

That being said Kyuubi poured every last bet of his Chakra into the blonde boy as he dissolved away from behind the seal.

Naruto awoke to see that the scene around him was different scene around him.

"oh finale awake huh?" Naruto turned to see a short girl his age with brown pixie like hair, "I'm Alice Cullen, Nice too finally meet you Naruto."

"Uhh how do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"It's a gift." Alice said skipping over and sitting next to him on the bed. Wait bed.

"How did I get here?" Naruto asked raking his brain for the memory.

"we found you near Japan three hundred years ago," Alice said, "Carlisle said you were put in a coma due to the shock of your chest wound and the water."

"This is all confusing," Naruto said, "Where are we now?"

"Forks Washington U.S.A," Alice said, "and the year is 2009 incase you're wondering that too."

"How far are we from Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"About fifteen houres by plane." Alice said.

Naruto breathed through his nose when the scent hit him.

"You don't smell like normal people." Naruto pointed put.

"Thats cause we're not," Alice saiod smiling, "My family and I are vampires, the vegetarian kind."

"vegetarian vampires?" Naruto asked.

"We drink animal blood," Alice said, "It was Carlisle came up with this method after he was turned."

"you said you kne who is was becouse of a gift." Naruto said.

"Oh some of us have gifts of sort," Alice said, "my brother Edward can read minds and Jasper is an empath."

"And you?" Naruto asked.

"I can see the future kinda." Alice said.

"And you saw me right?" Naruto asked.

"In a way I've had visions of you since before I was turned." Alice said

"What did you see?"

"You, me, together." Alice said.

"Together?" Naruto asked being the dense male that he was when it came to girls liking him.

"I've had visions of us in a relationship before i was turned into a vampire," Alice said smiling, "You kept me waiting for four hundred years now."

"Sorry about that," Naruto said smiling back, "I got lost on the road of life."

Alice laughed and jumped on top of him on the bed and snuggled against his chest.

"I have a question Alice." Naruto said after five minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yes love?"

"Do you know about the fox?"

"I knew of him, " Alice said, "but my last vision of you was of you in Konoha after your teacher threw you into the river and Kurama pouring all of his chakra into you and you absorbed him, making you from what Carlisle can tell a Hanyou."

"And that dosn't bother you?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Love," Alice said, "I'm a 416 year old vegan vampire, nothing you do could scare me, pluse the ears are very sexy on you babe."

"Ears?" Naruto asked getting off the bed and looking in the mirror to see his appearance had changed entirely. His body had been aged to the smae age as Alice, his spiky hair had turned orange as it grew from the roots and darkened into blood-red towards the end, his whisker marks had become darker and visible as well, almost as if he actually had fox whiskers, and true to Alice's word on the top of his head were two fox ears the same shade of red as that was in his hair.

"So im a Hanyou now huh?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty much yeah."

"And my true love is a psychic vegan vampire whose been alive for 416 years?"

"Correct."

"If I weren't a shinobi and used to wierd shit happening to me on a daily basis I'd think you were crazy." Naruto said.

"Can't really blame you if I hadn't seen you in my visions for years I wouldn't believe it myself."

Alice all of a sudden froze as a vision of Naruto over her pinning her to the bed.

Oh no I saw what you were EEP!" she was cut off by the fox hanyou tackling her onto the bed in a deep kiss.

When the couple parted Naruto began purring and nuzzling her neck.

**End of Prolog. kinda sucks but I needed a base for ch.1 and this is what i came up with and suggestions on how it could be better are welcome. also still looking for a bata for all my stories since i don't have spell**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1. Bella**

**Disclaimer as usual I do not own naruto or Twilight. Also a lot of questions from just the prologue. first off I will post a poll after this chapter to see who jasper should hook up with and also Sasuke and itachi become vampires and Sasuke joins James coven but Itachi joins the Alaska coven the Collen's are tight with. also I am taking suggestions on what to do with the other Akatski members. now on with the show.**

Isabella Swan or Bella as she prefered to be called sat in the cafeteria watching the group Jessica pointed out as the said that Mrs. Collen's couldn't have kids of her own so she and Dr. Collen's adopted teenagers since they were the ones most people didn't want. First there was the bear of a boy Emmet who had curly brown hair and a large frame of a body that made pro wrestlers envious of him.

Next to him was Rosalie. To say she was beautiful was a understatment, she was drop dead sexy as Hell. She had curves that made her look like an hour-glass and long blonde hair that most people thought Bella should have had being from Phinoxe, Arizona and all.

Then there was Jasper. he was attractive with his blonde locks but also looked the most in pain of the Collin kids.

Next to Jasper was Alice. She made Tinker Bell seem almost unpixiesh with how short and spunky she appeared, when the Collen had entered the lunch room, her boyfriend took her tray from her before she scampered onto his back for him to carry her to their table.

Said boyfriend was the newest Collen apparently named Naruto Collen. Dr and Mrs Collen adopted Naruto last month before Bella moved to Forks after a storm in the village he lived in before killed his parents. Both Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme adopted him through their usual company and he and Alice had gotten together a week after he arrived.

And the last one was Edward Collen. to Bella he was almost gog like in appearance. Edward had aubrume hair and pale skin that almost made him look like he was carved out of marble. Bella had noticed that most of the Collen's with the exception of Naruto looked rather pale.

Bella was till locked in her trance of looking at Edward when the bell rang signaling her to go to Biology. Gathering her stuff Bella tossed the remains of her food away before walking to Biology II with Angela. The two girls got along well with Angela better than Jessica and Lauren since she didn't badger Bella with questions at lunch. as soon as she sat down. After handing the teacher her slip the office gave her and took her seat. Next to Edward Collen. As soon as she sat down the pale boy stiffened. throughout the class period he said nothing despite her introducing herself.

When the bell rang Edward left the room as fast as he could **(NOT) **and Bella watched him leave. As she entered the office to return the slip of paper she saw him again arguing with the secretary.

"Please there has to be something else just get me out of Bio II." Edward demanded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Collen," the secretary said, "but all the other classes are full, you'll just have to stick it out."

Edward was about to say something but the door burst open and Bella turned to see Naruto and Alice Collen enter the office and Naruto marched right up to Edward and grabbed his ear and started pulling on it making Edward wince.

"Now now Eddy," Naruto said grinning like a fox, "if your done pestering this nice woman then Ali and i would like to go home, I have a report for History due next week and I'd like to get it done early so my girlfriend and I can spend the weekend lounging about instead of me worrying over an assignment."

Alice stifled a giggle from next to Bella at her boyfriends antics as he continued to drag Edward out of the office stopping in front of Bella and smiling.

"Sorry Mom would skin me for forgetting my manners like i assume my dear sweet obouto did," Naruto said pulling slightly harder on Edward's ear while offering his free hand to Bella, "I'm Naruto Collen and the pixie beauty next to you is the girl of my entire world Alice."

"Pleasure." Alice said smiling an award-winning smile at Bella.

"Isabella but I prefer Bella." She replied shaking Naruto's hand before her hand was snatched by Alice in a shake as well.

Bella noticed the Alice's hand was cold while Naruto's hand was warm when both had just came in from outside. But didn't sat anything about it.

"Edward introduce yourself or I'll tell Mom how rude you were to this nice girl." Naruto said his sapphire eyes flashing what Bella thought was crimson.

"Lets just go." Edward said jerking out of Naruto's grip and exiting the building in a hurry.

"Sorry about him," Naruto said, "He's really a nice guy unless your me or Emmet."

"Thats only because you and Em died all his cloths pink and orange last month." Alice said.

"True but at least you benefited from that prank Ali."

"How so Ruto?" Alice asked.

"You got to go shopping for an entire new wardrobe for Eddy that weekend." Naruto said smiling.

Alice grinned at the memory and nodded.

"I just with you wouldn't prank Edward so much." Alice said.

"I can't help it he keeps looking at as if he can read me and glares when ever I do something to make everyone laugh."

What did you do?" Bella asked curiously.

"I started reciting Shakespeare." Naruto said.

Bella gave him a confused look.

"We're not very privet about our sex life inside the house," Alice explained, "And Naruto's a lituratue nut and has most of Shakespeare's plays memorized and uses then in bed."

Bella turned a color red that would of made Hinata envious.

"Ah Alice shal I compaire thee to a summers day?" Naruto asked.

"You know I prefer your original stuff love." Alice said kissing his cheek making Naruto chuckle.

"How bout this then?" Naruot asked, "As morning hues of sun swept fire, do not hold justice to your rosey lips."

"Eh I give it a five." Alice said.

"True not my best but it is worthy of the rest." Naruto said.

"You've been talking to B again haven't you?" Al;ice asked.

"Just a few free style sessions over break."

"How are he and Yugito doing?" Alice asked.

"Oh They got a little bull on the way and Gaara and Fu are still in Araibia with Han and Utakata and I haven't heard from Roshi since a last month."

"Are all those friends of yours?" Bella asked.

"Family," Naruto said, "Gaara and B are my brothers, Yugito is B's wife so my sister in law, Fu is Yugito's sister and also dating Gaara, Utakata is my cousin and Roshi is my uncle."

"So you still have family after the storm that killed your parents?" Bella asked intently regreting her question until Naruto laughed.

"Yea I only went with the Collens' becouse I was seperated from the rest of my family for a few years until I ran into Gaara one day in Alaska and got in touch with everyone, they offered to tkae me with them but I was already officially adopted so I keep in touch wiith them and they come by for the holidays."

"That's nice." Bella said when a honking of a horn inturupted them.

"And now Eddy-chan's waiting on us," Naruto said, "it was nice taling to you Issy hope to do it again sometime, Sayanara." naruto said heading for the door.

Alice waved good bay before running after her boyfriend and jumping on his back. Bella watched the two laugh as Naruto carried the shorter girl to the silver Valvo and left.

**End of Ch.1 Ch. 2 will be in the Collen's house with a huge fight scean between Edward and Naruto. also on a note all the jinchūriki are Hanyous like Naruto and are also immortol. Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 Naruto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Twilight.**

Naruto sat outside the house in his Hanyou form with is legs crossed and breathing evenly and softly. His new family knew not to disturb him when he was meditated. Not that he enjoyed it or would purposly hurt them, it's just that meditation helped him control all of his new chakra. He would meditate for an hour before using his **Shadow Clones** to do the Tree walking and Water Walking training to improve his control. Naruto already had a morjority of control which allowed him to shapshift into two separate forms. There was his Kyuubi form which was a fox the same size as Emmet with nine tails, then he had his Hanyou form which was his human form with fox ears and one fox tail. Carlisle had a friend of his who was a shapeshifter, who turned into a stag, **(Again borrowed from harry Potter)** help him with his transformations until Naruto was able to shift into his human form as easily as he could his Kyuubi form or Hanyou form.

"Hey Ruto," Naruto opened his eyes to see his mate Alice standing in the doorway, "Eddy called a family meeting so I came to get you."

"Alright Ali-cat," Naruto said pulling his shoes back on and standing up, "what does brother dear want to talk about?"

"Bella Swan."

I figured he had issues with Izzy," Naruto said following his love to the living room where the family were sitting, "you did say she smelt good."

"Not as good as you do baby." Alice said pushing Naruto into a chair and sitting on his lap watching Edward stand in the middle of the room.

"I'm leaving." Thats it. Just gonna come right out and say it. No small talk or nothing.

"Eddy did you hit your head obouto?" Naruto asked one of his ears twitching comically making it hard for the women in the room not to giggle.

"I'm leaving," Edward repeated, "Isabella's scent is too much for me, it took all my restraint not to jump her in class and drink her dry."

"thanks for the graphic images Eddy." Naruto deadpanned before lifting Alice off his lap and setting the pouting vampire girl in the chair he had now vacated.

"So let me see if I get this," Naruto said placing a hand on his brothers shoulder, "You wanna leave a place where your soul mate is because her smell interests you?"

"Its because it interests me is why I have to leave," Edward said, "and she isn't my soul mate."

"Our local sexy oracle claims different," Naruto said looking at Alice, "Oh great and sexy goddess please share with us your wisdom and tell my foolish little brother what you see." Naruto chanted.

Alice giggled at her lovers antics and decided to play along.

"Most loyal mortal," Alice said as powerful as the pixie like vampire could, "my visions come at a price I need a sacrifice."

Naruto grinned and grabbed Rosalie and carried her bridal style and held his super model sister out to his mate.

"Oh powerful Goddess I offer this mostly virgin as amends to you as a sacrifice." Naruto said as Emmet and Esmé laughed while Carlisle and Jasper tried to contain a smile from their faces as Rosalie's scowl at his 'mostly virgin' crack.

**(A.N. I borrowed this from Raidori's "Naruto-Sensei" He gets all credit for this joke, I just stole it for this scene cause it fits so well).**

"This pleases me," Alice giggled out before dramatically placing a hand on her brow and scrunching her face as if she was focusing on something far away from her, "I see your brother, he is with a woman, pale, brown hair, plain mostly and no sense of fashion but still beautiful , also i see her as one of your brothers kind, as a being of the night, a life of eternal damnation, I see her as a vampire in a white dress standing across from your brother, both smiling and both truly happy."

"And there you have it from the mouths of sexyness." Naruto said tossing the blonde girl in his hands back at his giant of a brother, who was cracking up so much he just bairly caught her.

"That can change," Edward protested, "We're monsters how we live shouldn't be forced on someone else simply because of a high school romance."

"Mom I apologize in advance for what I'm about to do and promise to fix it after I finish." Naruto said.

Everyone but Alice raised an eyebrow as the Hanyou advanced towards the vampire he called brother before grabbing Edward around his head and throwing him with his demon strength through the wall into the forest in the back yard before a flash of orange blinded them as Naruto used his kitsune powers to catch up with Edward.

"Fifty on Naruto." Emmet said after five minutes of Naruto clones playing catch with Edward.

"Put me down for 200 on Naruto winning in the next five minutes." Jasper said pulling two crisp hundred-dollar bills out of his wallet and tossing it on the table while Emmet placed his money on top of it.

Edward getting tired of being used as a ping-pong ball by his brother punched Naruto breaking his nose. The two fought long past Jaspers five-minute prediction. Naruto was cut up and bleeding while Edward had cracks running along his skin. Edward flitted at Naruto.

Naruto not missing a beat formed a crimson Rasengan in his hand and slammed it into the descending Edward. He knew from past bouts with Emmet that his vampire family could stand up to the force of the Rasengan after Emmet had tossed Alice into the lake in England years ago and lost his temper. Naruto got grounded for a week with no sex with Alice or any other fun stuff.

Right when Edward was right in front of him Naruto slammed a low powered Rasengan into Edwards torso sending him into the ground.

"Thank you." Emmet said picking up the money.

"Chump." Jasper muttered while Esmé helped Edward up while Alice went to support Naruto.

"Did...I ...Get...Through...That...Head...of...yours...obou to." Naruto panted out.

Edward said nothing he just got up and flitted away.

"Jasper go with him," Naruto said, "And try to talk to him since a Rasengan didn't work maybe one of your motovational speeches will."

"Right." Jasper said flitting after Edward.

**Lemon stats here. all minors look away and go play tic tac toe or something.**

Alice helped Naruto upstairs to their room. After helping him out of his torn clothes and removing her own, Alice led him into the shower where she started cleaning the dry blood off. Naruto flashed his fox-like grin before caressing her thighs before pulling her into a deep squealed as he squeezed her rear and lifter her up and pressed her against the wall.

"have you healed enough already babe?" Alice asked between kisses.

"Still some light bruises but I'll live." Naruto said kissing and nibbling on her neck making her moan in pleasure and start grinding against her lover.

Naruto pulled back enough to enter her and started thrusting. It wasn't the usual fast pace they usually went at. this time Naruto was going at a slow pace ment to show her that he loved her more and more every immortal day. She hated it. it wasn't them. They were the wild ones in the family.

"Damn it Naruto fuck me already." Alice hissed out after a minute of Naruto torturing her with his slow and steady pace.

Naruto grinned before using his demon speed to do as his mate told him.

"Ah that's it babe ah just like that harder Ruto HARDER!"

Alice screamed as she reached her peak and her juices spilled onto the floor of the shower and washed down the drain. A few minutes later Naruto followed after her and emptied her seed onto her leg and ran down the drain.

The two held each other while they caught their breath. After a while Naruto lifted Alice bridal style and carried them into their room and laid her on the bed before shifting into his Kyuubi form and curling up next to her. Alice snuggled closer into the warmth of her mate as he drifted his tails around her and he fell asleep while Alice simply relaxed against his side.

**End of Ch. 2 and first Lemon of the story tell me what you thing and no flames allowed. Ja ne and adios ppl.**


End file.
